Puzzled
by shirnyl d
Summary: It took him a long time to find out the true hidden feeling behind his heart. He's too slow... Now he had his answers. He must do it before somebody owns someone.
1. SO ANNOYING!

**Hi..! pipz..! I was inspired when I discover this site where you can set free your imaginations you wish to happen in a certain story you really adore. So I decided to make my own too… .! I really really really love watching La Corda D'oro Primo Passo!**

**This is my first fanfict. I hope you will understand the content of my story. **

**Len Tsukimori will be the main character of this fanfict.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro**

**CHAPTER I**

**SO ANNOYING..!**

It's a month past after the concours. Len's attitude changed a bit he's somewhat friendly and generous especially when he's with Kahoko. They became close friends after the summer camp. As time went by he is always concerned things about her until he realized that he was solely devoted to her not just because of her violin playing but it's more than that. He love the way she smile, the way she expressed her feelings when she play her violin and everything he finds inside her. Since that they always see each other, Kahoko managed to change Len to be cheerful and friendly. Jealousy conquers his heart when he knew that Kahoko is dating a guy. Then he decided to study abroad after his graduation day to forget all about her and decided to return his old attitude. He wished he could be able to confess his love for her but the question is… will he ever have the chance to tell her the truth **before it's too late…?** Does he really deserve to take the hand of the girl he wanted? Who knows? Maybe it will be a miracle.

Len Tsukimori just got up on his soft and cozy bed 5:45 in the morning. He went to the bathroom to take a bath. He took off his nightshirt and gradually took a dip of water to wet his messy blue hair and lanky body. After bathing, he dries his hair with the use of his soft white towel. He wears his usual school uniform, prepare his school needs and his violin, eat his breakfast and walk off to school.

**IN SCHOOL… **

His second period is about to start in 15 minutes. He heard a low tone hoarse voice calling him. He turned back and it was the grey-haired music teacher Mr. Kanazawa. He

walk closer to the teacher.

"_Tsukimori Len, If don't mind sending this letter for me to Mr. Shihiko the English teacher of the second year curriculum. He's just in the Gen-Ed Department Bldg Rm. 202. Don't worry you still have 15 minutes before your next class starts if you hurry up." _He commanded.

"_Ok, then. I'll send this to him." _ Len sighed but he obliged the teacher's order.

Len obeyed the order of Mr. Kanazawa. He left the Music Department Bldg with his mind full of questions.

"_Who is this Mr. Shihiko? I don't know this teacher. why me? How about the others? Why did he ordered me to send this letter to the other building even though he knows that I don't know this teacher. What's with this letter anyway? What's with a Music teacher do with an English Teacher. Rm. 202?" _

He sighed.

"_This means I need to rush to the second floor. Maybe this is an important news letter. Don't tell me it's just only a friendly letter." _He sighed again.

Walking in the hallway, he walks slowly and mutely as usual showing his cold emotionless countenance when some students stare at him. The Gen-Ed Building reminds him of somebody. While he is walking an image of a red-headed girl come in to view in his mind. Now he is thinking of Kahoko the lassie who unlocks his heart and soul for him to discover the pleasure significance of music.

He sighed…and curtly brushed up his hair.

"_I wonder what's going on to that red-headed lass_. _It's been a month I haven't seen her after school break. I hope she's doing fine. I would be anticipating that she improved in her violin exercises." _

Suddenly he heard a familiar sweet childish voice calling out his name.

"_TSUKIMORI-KUN..!" _ a female shouted.

His heart beat gently then it beats faster and louder. He could clearly hear the lub-dub uproar of his heart. It's like a performing orchestra that reaches its crescendo. At first he hesitates to look back and just continue walking.

"_Did I just hear her voice? I'm just thinking of her then.. Nah… never mind. Maybe I must be hearing things. Its kind'a bizarre why I have the feeling being thrilled just to see her? Why my heart does beat so rapidly everytime I met her? What's the meaning of this?" _he asked his self.

"_TSUKIMORI-KUN… wait up..!" _ the voice called again

"_Now I heard it again.. Or maybe if I'm not mistaken that should be Hino Kahoko for sure." _ He assumed.

He glanced swiftly on the person who called him.

"_It was really her…! _H_e e_xclaim_e_d._ Hey.. Wait a minute_,_ why do I get really excited?"_

He frowned with curiosity

"_And why is she wearing a pair of white P.E. shoe?" _he mused.

"_HEY.. TSUKIMORI –KUN..!" _Shouted the girl.

He saw her waving while running hastily towards him and all of the sudden she didn't noticed that one of her shoelace was untie. Her right foot stepped on the untie shoelace on her left then stumble down on the way extremely.

Some students witnessed her tripped off but they didn't aim to help her. Some students turned back and laughed at her disrespectfully in a covert way.

Len agitatedly ran towards her then he slightly dropped his violin case on the ground and helped her raise her body to stand up. He placed her arm over his shoulder and lifts her to stand. Len noticed some students laughing at Kahoko.

Len scolded the students who laughed at Kahoko. He yelled coolly in front of them.

"_Hey.. What are you laughing at? Don't you see, she accidentally tripped? It's not very funny..! What if you are the one who tripped off then people around you laughed at you. How does it make you feel huh"_

The students stopped laughing and they just silently leave the two behind.

"_Are you OK Hino? Are you hurt?" _Len asked her coolly showing concern to her.

Kahoko slightly blushed in front of Len. Then she smiled at him slightly

"_Yes, I'm fine.. There's nothing to worry about". _

"_Ouch..!" _she flinched in pain.

"_Are you sure? Look there's a bruise on your knees. I have to take you to the clinic."_

"_Can you walk properly? _He asked her kindly."

"_I'm not sure. When I stand up my legs are terribly trembling. I'll try."_

"_Wait, let me tie your shoelace first."_

"_What…! I'm wearing my P.E. shoes"? _She cried out.

"_You are supposed to wear your proper school shoes. Why are you wearing P.E. shoes?"_

She scratched her head and audibly giggled with a slight awkward embarrassment.

"_Eh.. hehe.. I forgot to change my shoes after our P.E. class because I'm rushing out to catch up to you…"_

"_Then you didn't even noticed that your shoelace is untie." _Len continued Kahoko's statement.

Len tie her shoelace perfectly. And he got the feeling that something bothers him.

Kahoko blushed intensely seeing some students observing her how Len assist her.

"_Oh yes, uhm.. Is there any problem why you're calling me?"_ H_e_ ask_e_d soothingly

"_What? Uhm.. let me recall, hhhhmmmmmmm"…_ She lowers her head and tries to evoke everything before she tripped.

"_Uhm.. Tsukimori-kun, I'm sorry.. I think I forgot about my intent why I call you..."_ She bow down her head and tried not to show embarrassed.

"_My, my.., why do you need to run if you want to say something? You know what, you never changed. You're still the old Kahoko I know." _He smiled politely at her

"_I see.. you think that you already change your attitudes huh? Well, I'm glad you change a bit." _She said with her beaming warm smile at him.

Len blushed furiously and awfully embarrassed when he become aware of all students passing by noticed them in the middle of the pathway.

Kahoko stand erectly and start to walk slowly. Her legs are still jarring. She lifts her foot and the other. Well then she can walk after all. For a short while, she tripped again because she abruptly feels the sore on her foot when she walks.

Len snorted and rolled his cerulean eyes. Now he has to help her walk to the clinic!

Len lift her arms and place behind his shoulders. He supports her body for her to walk.

Len noticed her blushing. She looks miserably embarrassed sighting some students inquisitively gazing at them.

"_Len, why are doing this?" _she asked him with her mind filled with great curiosity.

"_I can walk slowly on my own." _She moaned

Len courteously replied her.

"_As you can see Hino, we're friends right?" _He beamed at her showing his glowing eyes.

"_You know, Friends help each other, right?" _He continued.

Unexpectedly, they saw the green haired brute scuttling quickly toward them. Len got exasperatedly annoyed everytime he met that green headed egotistic being.

"_Now tell me Hino-san, what happened?" _Ryoutaro asked Kahoko in a friendly concern way.

"_To cut a long story short, you see I stumble down and hurt my foot when I ran speedily to catch-up Len." _Kahoko answered him with a difficulty to her to walk.

Ryoutaro scrutinized Kahoko's condition.

"_Hhhhmmmm_…" He hummed. Why are you wearing P.E. shoes? He gaped at Kahoko from head to foot. Then he found her knee wounded and it needs to be treated right away.

Len stared at Ryoutaro while waiting for him to help him to walk Kahoko to the clinic sooner before the school bell ring.

"_Don't just stand there! Help me take her to the clinic. I'm might be late for class." _He scolded Ryoutaro casually.

"_This can't be help."_ Ryoutaro stared at the two.

"_Can't you see? She barely walks painfully if you just support her_." He said arrogantly

Ryoutaro draw near Kahoko then he suddenly carry Kahoko with his broad masculine arms. He seems like a groom carrying his beautiful bride!

"_Ok Mr. ICE MAN…! Your wish is my command… I'll carry her to the clinic. You can go now. I'll be the one to take care of her. And it's strange Why are you here in the Gen-Ed Department? You don't belong here." _He said arrogantly to Len.

_Ok then, as you wish. _Len said calmly with an envious sensation. He didn't answer Ryoutaro's question why is he in the Gen-Ed department. His heart feels somewhat like somebody grasp it hardly and it seems like there's something bothers his feeling upon seeing Ryoutaro carrying her.

"_Take care of yourself Hino. See you later then." _He added.

Len let Ryoutaro do as he wished.

He turned back and just proceeds to his classroom.

He voicelessly breathe the words saying

"_I don't want to be annoyed by that stubborn conceited creature!"_

"_Thanks to Mr. Kanazawa, I might be late for class!"_

He sighed.

He scolds his self of regretting something.

"_Damn you Len, why you didn't think of carrying her to the clinic! Now my day will be terribly embarrassing. It's almost time for my next class I might be late. I need to go way up to the next floor. It's because of that old lazy man!.. I would not met her, She'll never forget to change her P.E. shoes and she'll never ran after me, stumble down and have an injury. Oh that soccer head! He just called me Mr. ICE MAN! It's so annoying..! Now I am completely irritated by two ALIENS..!"_

**So how was it? Please review this page… plz... plz.. I need your comments… Please help me to be good in my English grammars… I will accept any positive with negative comments from you… THANKS..!**

_**Up next.. CHAPTER 2: TALKING ABOUT HER**_


	2. Talking About Her

**CHAPTER 2**

**TALKING ABOUT HER**

Classes are over for today. Some students are going home. It's been 3 days he never saw Kahoko.

Len had already finished practicing his violin. He is now walking home. He passed by the park just to take some fresh cool air. He closed his blue drowsy eyes bit by bit and stopped for a while. He took a deep breath and feels the smooth running afternoon air breeze in the park. The air blows away his blue hair to his eyes. By and by he heard a violin playing near the fountain. The beautiful sound attracted his ears.

It's seems that the music was inviting him to get closer. Len follows the music until he saw and familiarized the person playing the violin. He thought it was Kahoko playing but not. He can really see how the player expressed his feeling wit the flow of his music so carefree. Every note is overwhelming him. He just thought that this performance is full of emotions like happiness and enjoinment. He frowned that this performance is so carefree and he wished that he could play these kinds of emotions in his performance. He concluded that technique is not enough to reach people to their hearts. There are people stopped by and listen to the performer playing Canon in D. It's the piece that Kahoko performed in the second selection. The music is still playing. Len finished hearing the last stroked note.

The people clapped their hands with appreciation to the performer's player thanked the people who stopped by and pay attention to the music being played.

After thanking the people, the player saw Len gawking at him. (He is out of his mind)

It's Ousaki-senpai…

"_Hi there Tsukimori-kun…Long time no see." _Ousaki-senpai warmly greets him.

Len is still out of his mind. He's still thinking of Kahoko. Until he wake-up his mind.

"_Oh, uh.. uhm.. Sorry for not responding you." _He said reticently.

"_Well that's Ok. I think your deeply thinking of something." _Ousaki smirked.

"_Is something bothering you?" _He added.

"_I think so." _Len inaudibly frowned.

"_Your music that you're playing lately... It reminds me of someone special."_ Len smiled with a little satisfaction.

"_Really? And who's the special person you mean? Is it Kahoko Hino?" _

Len was flabbergasted his eyes widened with disbelief when Ousaki-senpai presumed the right answer.

"_Uh. Uh... How did you know? How did you guess that easily?" _Len asked him with a little shocked.

"_You said before that the piece I played lately reminds you of someone special. So I simply remember that Kahoko played Canon in D in the second selection.. right?" _He answered Len properly showing that he really got the right guess.

"_Honestly, Yes." _Len sighed.

"_Ousaki-senpai, can I ask you a question?" _Len asked smoothly.

"_Ok, what is it?" _

"_Have you ever felt something strange in your heart? It seems like somebody touch and opens it up and then every time you see that person, it's like you'll never wanna lose her on your sight. My day can't be complete without seeing that person. I don't understand why I need to help her even if she can do it on your own. Why do I have the feeling to be so worried about her? I got obsessed every time I think about her. I got irritated when somebody helps her. Tell me Ousaki-senpai, is something wrong with me? Or…"_

"_Ok.. Ok.. Tsukimori I finally understand what you mean.."_

"_There's nothing wrong with you.. Silly…."_

"_It's just an simple crush.. Or you just admire the person you mean.. That's all…" _Ousaki grinned.

"_You like Kahoko, don't yah?"_

"Maybe_.. My heart always pumps harder hearing her childish voice. I felt happy when I see her smile gaily. It's like that my dark gloomy sorrows are flushed away from my soul just beside her."_

"_I see... Well, Tsukimori I was surprised to hear you saying those words about her. And I noticed that there are some changes planted on you since you met Hino. I got to go now.. I have something to take car. Oh yeah, try to think all over if you like her.. If not maybe it's more like that…"_

"_What do you mean it's more like that?" _Len asked with a little desire to know something.

"_Bye…Oh, and don't worry. I'll be keeping this little secret of yours. You can trust me with that."_

Ousaki leave Len in the park. Len was now confused!

_Do I like her?_ He tossed his hair.

_Nah... I gotta go home first._

**Now what? Please review this chapter. What can you say about Len Tsukimori? Please review..! Any wrong grammars? Please give your remarks so that maybe there's a chance that I can possibly correct it. THANKS AGAIN READERS..!**

_**UP NEXT: CHAPTER 3 – PLANNING A DAY FOR TOMORROW**_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. planning a day for tomorrow

**CHAPTER 3**

**PLANNING A DAY FOR TOMORROW**

**AT HOME…**

Len lay down on his frothy bed. He tried to think about what he and Ousaki-senpai talked about earlier.

_"Do I like Kahoko? Well… Hhhhmmmm….." _Thinking so very deep. Until he find the answer..

_"Well, I do really like her as a friend that's all… It's not a crush Ousaki-senpai..!"_

**The next day….. (Lunch break)**

Len had already finished practicing in the practice room. He packed his things and leave. He decided to visit the school garden before class begins. He saw a silhouette of two persons near the bench. He tried to get closer until he recognized the voices talking to each other.

It's just Amou-san and Hino-san..! Their just finished eating their lunch and having a girl to girl conversation.

The girls saw Len coming. Amou-san decided to go to do something and she left Hino with Len.

_"Hi Len… Long time no see... Uhm.. What are you doing here?" _Kahoko said wearing stunning face.

_"Uh... Hello Hino. it's… nothing.. I just have the feeling that I just want to wander around" _he replied calmly_  
_

_"Yeah, it's almost a week we haven't see each other. How's your foot?" _he asked.

_"It's fine.. I can walk properly now. Oh yes, I forgot to thank you for helping me on that day.. Sorry for not telling you." _She pouted.

_"I don't mind. I'm just trying to help you as I am your friend anyway.."_

Len showed his rare smile at Kahoko. Then he just saw a red violin case beside her.

_"I see you brought your violin with you." _

_"Ahuh... You see I just want to play it later in the park after class is over." _she beamed as she raised her violin case in front of him._  
_

_"Don't mind if I come with you?" _he asked._  
_

_"It's not a problem with me." _She grinned.

_"Then I'll see you in front of the main gate after class." _He suggested.

_"You got it my friend!" _she responded_  
_

Rrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..

_"I think it's time for our classes are about to begin. Let's get going before we're late for the firts period."_

The two then walk together silently until they reach the way where they will be separated.

While walking Len's vision were fixed at Kahoko.

Len is talking to his mind.

_"Wow… she's wonderful. She's still playing the violin even though the competition is over. I'm amazed. I have to admit it to myself that I really admire her playing but why do I feel insufficient about what I think….? Wait a minute, I remember... Ousaki-senpai…" _he mused._  
_

_"He said it's just a simple crush. Hhhmm... maybe it's true. It's kind of strange." _he thought._  
_

Kahoko broke the silence. She noticed that he is staring at her fixedly.

_"Tsukimori-kun, I think we are to going to separate ways. __I guess we'll see each other later….. Huh..? Tsukimori-kun..?__" _the red head said but her male companion did not reply yet._  
_

_"Hello...? Tsukimori-kun I'm going now" _she said facing him.

She tried to get Len's attention but still Len remains the same. Kahoko slightly pinched his pale tender cheeks. It works..!

_"Uh.. Hino why did you suddenly pinched my cheeks?" _He asked stunningly.

Kahoko giggled.

_"Hehehe…You're Silly..! Don't you realize we're going separate ways? I tried to talk to you but you're not answering me. I don't know the reason why you're staring so steadily at me. Is there any problem Tsukinori-kun? And sorry for pinching you're cheeks. Does it hurts you?_" She asked

_"Oh the poor baby, his friend naughty friend pinched his cheek." _she said trying to tease him.

_"Cut that out… I'm gonna cry if you do it again…_"He joked showing a little cheerful expression but then he abruptly return to his cold features.

_"Next time, if you do that again, I will pinch both of your cheeks.." _She sniggered

_"We're going to meet at the front gate Tsukimori, huh. Well, then see you later Tsukimori-kun… don't forget…" _she reminded as she made her way to the General Education Department. _  
_

Len nodded at her and he displayed a little beam in his could feel that he is extremely blushing.

While walking. Kahoko is replaying the conversation she had with Len. She was surprised when she clearly heard the last statement Len said.

_"Is he joking?" _She giggled

_"It's a miracle! He just accompany with my joke." _she said in an amused expression._  
_

Classes are already over. Len skipped his practice to met Kahoko. He double-check his things to see if he packed it all then head straight to the school entrance. Near the school gate, he saw the red head standing and waving at him. Len was staggered when saw her. He thought he would wait for her but she was already there waiting for him.

_"Tsukimori-kun..! Hurry up…" _she called.

Len promptly walked toward her and said.

_"It's a miracle that you came here first than I. I thought I would be waiting for you." _he said sarcastically.

She chuckled.

_"Eh, so you were expecting that I will let you wait for me huh? Why, you think I am always late in everything?__I thought you are already here__ " _she said_  
_

Len sighed

_"So, shall we go now?" _He asked.

_"Okay… let's go then." _She answered cheerfully.

**IN THE PARK…..**

Len and Kahoko had finally reached the park. They go straight ahead the fountain. The atmosphere is cool. Kahoko gasped the fresh clean air then she go near the benches. Len also took a deep breath to feel the wind breeze.

_"Where are you going, Hino"? _He asked.

_"Eh, there just going to place my violin case there."_ She answered.

_"Are you going to play your violin here?" _he asked._  
_

_"Yup… I always hang out here for a while before going home. Mio and Nao sometimes accompany me here." __  
_

Kahoko sighed. She positioned her violin and start playing. She's playing Melodie by Tchaikovsky.

Len just remain silent for a while and listen to her playing.

_"Melodie huh, this was the piece that she performed during the third selection. At that time, she broke her strings because she applied a lot of tension on her violin. Now, look at her, she really improve and develop well. She really does impress me."  
_

While listening, he remembered Shinobu Ousaki about what they discussed yesterday.

Now his mind is thinking deeper and deeper.

_"Hhhmm about what we're talking about yesterday, he said it's just a simple crush." _He recalled.

He looked at Kahoko. He tried to enumerate the things he admire at Kahoko.

_"So, let's see, what are the things I admired about her aside from her violin thing. Well I like to hang out with her, I like the way she smile. Everytime I see her smile, I want to shed my tears of joy. It made me forget all the horrible memories I encounter. Everytime she laughs, it heals my sadness. I always get excited when she shouts out my name. Then….."_

Kahoko had already finished the composition. Len is still in a silent manner. The listeners gave her a big applause showing their appreciation to her music. Len was surprisingly disconcerted after he knew that Kahoko is already done playing and the clapping hand of the people awakens him.

Kahoko was happily pleased to the people who appreciate her.

_"Thanks for listening…I hope you enjoyed it. Take care.. Good bye." _she said to the people who listened to her playing the violin._  
_

Kahoko turned to Len

_"So, how was it?" _She asked

Len is still in dazed.

_"Tsukimori-kun? Hello, are you Okay? Tsukimori-kun..! snapped out of it will yah..!"_

Kahoko suddenly came up to an idea to get Len's attention.

She did it again..! She pinched both of his cheeks!

_"Ouch, Hino, this is the second time you did this to me.._ He said with a little bit annoyed."

_"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You did it again MR. ICE CUBES." _She teased.

_"Just like I told you earlier, I'll pinch both of your cheeks if you don't give me your attention." _She exclaimed.

_"Uh, what are you saying? I didn't do anything.. did I?" _he said in confusion._  
_

_"My..my..my.. Tsukimori-kun, don't play dumb." _She said mischievously.

_"Ok..Ok.. I give up!" _He admitted.

_"Now you're like that annoying Tsuchiura." _he just keep that sentence for himself._  
_

_"You see…Next time, I'm gonna pinch your cheeks harder." _She said playfully.

_"And I will not make it happen again." _He replied.

_"We'll see about that….." _she said as id she is challenging him. _  
_

Len sighed.

_"Man, this girl is sometimes like that soccer head." _he thought._  
_

_"Aaahh… I like really loved this park. It reminds me when me and my family come here every weekends and have picnic. How about you Tsukimori-kun do you and your parents have gone outdoor picnic here?" _she asked him_.  
_

_"Huh, to tell you the truth, I never gone to an outdoor picnic in this place. We only do outdoor picnic when we're at our beach house but as far as I could remember I didn't join the picnic. I always stay inside our beach house and practice my violin." _He explained.

_"Why Tsukimori-kun? Don't you want to have fun with your parents on a picnic?" _She asked.

_"I just think that having a picnic with 2 old folks wouldn't sound fun. I better practice my violin rather than to just do nothing at all" _He answered her straightly.

_"I understand how you feel Tsukimori-kun, but I tell you it's fun to go picnicking." _she encouraged him.

_"Hey, why don't you join with us in our picnic here this weekend and tomorrow is Saturday." _She suggested.

_"I'll call Nao and Mio tonight if you agree with me.." _She beamed at him.

_"I'm sorry Hino, I think I need to practice my violin this weekend. Oh please don't get the wrong idea..." _He said.

_"I see. I understand._" She pouted.

_"Hino, it's getting late… let's go home now." _He suggested.

_"Okay then, let's go home, Tsukimori-kun" _she said.

_"I'll walk you home." _He said

Kahoko kept her violin in her violin case and then decided to go now.

Len accompany Kahoko to her house. They didn't say any word to each other. Kahoko is just listening to her iPod while Len is thinking that he is regretting something.

….

**_IN HIS MIND.._**

_"I didn't expect that she just invited me to have a picnic with her friends. I wish I could go but how about my practice?"_

_"Snap out of it Len, will you!" _He scolded his self

Len looked at Kahoko.

_"She seems upset when I didn't accept her offer. I don't want her to feel that way because of me. Think Len, think… What should I do…? Oh will somebody help me…."_

_"Wait, maybe I'll skip my practice for tomorrow. Oh com'on Len a day without practicing won't hurt you… yes.. that shall do it.."_

….

Len and Kahoko have finally arrived in front of Kahoko's house.

_"Tsukimori-kun…, I think I should be go in now.." _she uttered.

Then she noticed that Len is doing it again.

She sighed… and asked herself

_"Do I need to this again.?" _she asked herself._  
_

_"Well, like I told him earlier…" _she sighed._  
_

Kahoko then pinched Len's cheeks for the third time! This time she apply a little force enough for him to feel a little pain. The mark of her pinch turned red. It looks like he blushed recently.

_"Ouch!" _He said with a slight tone that he is hurt.

_"Hino, this was the third time you did this!" _He exclaimed until he just realize that they are standing in front of Kahoko's house.

_"Huh, we're already here! I didn't know…_" he said surprisingly.

Kahoko laughed at him with his pinched red cheeks.

_"Hehehehehe! Hey, tsukimori-kun, what's up with you? Why are you blushing?" _She joked continue laughing.

Len got embarrassed at the same time he's blushing in front of her. He blushed not because Kahoko pinched it, there's another reason why he blushed.

_"What! No I'm not blushing. You pinched my face so it turned red." _he defended._  
_

_"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, I wonder why you're acting weird today..? Is there a problem? You should get enough sleep tonight."_she said.

_"Uhm, no it's just nothing." _He replied.

_"You can tell me about your problems or anything that bothers you, Tsukimori-kun. I'm willing to listen everything you want to express. Anyway, I got to go inside. Mom is waiting for me. See you later then.." _she said._  
_

Kahoko was about to open the door suddenly Len called her.

_"Hino," _he called._  
_

_"Yes Tsukimori-kun..?" _she asked facing him again._  
_

_"About that picnic you're talking about earlier, I think I'll join you tomorrow if you want." _He told her hesitantly._  
_

_"Really Tsukimori-kun! How about your practice?" _she asked with concern._  
_

_"Don't worry, I'll just practice on the next day." _he replied._  
_

_"Okay then.. Oh yeah.. Me and my friends will prepare the foods. Don't cook for our picnic okay? We can handle it by ourselves." _she told him as she remembered what Ryotaro said to her before about the kitchen fried rice incident at Shouko's Holiday Villa._  
_

_"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Before going to the park, why don't you join us in the carnival. We'll be there at 9:30. Let's enjoy ourselves first before the picnic.!"_

_"I agree with you. Now, this will be my first time to have fun with some people." _he told her._  
_

_"Don't tell me you never went in a carnival?"_

Len ignored Kahoko's question.

_"So, you will let me bring nothing for the picnic? It's unfair!" _

_"How about I'll buy some drinks so that you will not have trouble making it. Is it okay? It's a shame that I didn't bring anything to share."_

_"Well then, it depends on you…"_

_"So, our plan is already set. I'll pick you up tomorrow then…" _he suggested._  
_

_"Okay..!" _ she gleefully smiled at him and entered her house.

Len blushed when he saw her cherish smile. He gently scratched his head then smiled when she went inside her place.

_"Tomorrow… This is my first time to hang out with girls." _he thought._  
_

He flushed when he realized that he is the only guy she invited for tomorrow.

_"Did she invited Tsuchiura? Who knows? Maybe.. but she just mentioned only her girl friends." _he wondered._  
_

_"I will not miss this day… I must overcome this experience to get to know more about her."_


	4. ACCEPT A SMALL FACT

**CHAPTER 4**

**ACCEPT A SIMPLE FACT**

Len went straight home to his mansion after accompanying Kahoko to her house.

He placed his things on his study table together with his violin case. He threw his self in his soft foamy bed. He hid his hands behind his head. His mind is crammed of interrogations. He talked to his self while reclining in his bed. He didn't have his dinner. After all he doesn't mind his grousing stomach. All he thought is all about her.

"_What am I doing?_

_Am I sure about what I told her earlier?_

_I just did it because I don't want to see her wearing a gloomy face._

_Then why do I have the state that I've been so delicate to her emotions?_

_It really hassles me_

_But I have this strange sensation to do it for her._

_I wonder why?_

_Is this me?_

_Thinking all about her gives me an inspiration._

_An inspiration awakens me in my gloomy life._

_I never felt this way before_

_Seeing her, made my day especially when she plays her violin. She really does love her music. She is not really good as I am but there's one thing that I really can't get it right that she can always show in her performance. It's the way she enjoys playing music with her precious violin. That's the thing that I've been working so hard._

_If I were to describe her, I would say that she's a gentle person. She cares the people around her. She's friendly, decent, kind hard working person. She always encourages people who need help. She would do everything just to keep up. I like that kind of person._

_Try to think of it; are we in the same world? She always lives her life to the fullest even though she's facing many problems. She accepts all her hindrances as a challenge for her to overcome. Her life is so very colorful. _

_Now I realized that my life is very different to hers. My life only concentrates at one thing: MUSIC. I live in a dark overcast side. My life is grey as the rain cloud. What kind of life is that? Is there any color besides that? Will I ever change this kind of life? I can feel that I change a bit but is this enough? I want to try other things but I can't easily leave the world of music. That's my only comforter. _

He snapped out and scolded his self.

_Man! Len, go get a life! _ He thought.

_Are you going to be like this forever? WAKE UP..!!! Change your lifestyle Len! _

_Stop being so chilly! Place your self in the oven! Melt all the ice in you!_

_It's because of that red-head I am now confused about my feelings? But thanks to her I decided to discover things she encountered. I have to admit she's the one who open up my heart to come across the enjoyment of music. _

Suddenly, he felt his heart is pounding harder and harder. The lub-dub tumult of his heart brusquely beats faster from decrescendo to crescendo. He held his chest and tried to moderate his thrashing sentiment. He can't understand what kind of feeling just seized his heart.

"_What is this…..?? I don't understand… what is this in my heart? It seems someone entered it. Its roaring… but I can feel the warmth in it… Kami-sama what's happening to me..!! _

He got up from his bed and turned on his radio music player to listen pop songs. His music player doesn't have any stored modern pop songs. He switches to every station just to find a perfect tune that his hearing desires until he finds the song which is about to start.

He stopped in that station and listen. A soft piano tune played the intro…

Then the singer starts to sing the lyrics.

**oooh,oh oh wo wo wo  
I hung up the phone tonight,  
something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know**

Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away,away away ayaya goin away away away ayaya

Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away,away away ayaya goin away away away ayaya

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Len turned off the music player.

Len can't find the answer of his feelings. At that moment, Len suddenly remembered Shinobu about the so-called CRUSH thing… And admitted.

_I always think about her. That's the truth that I can't escape. _

_I always laid my eyes on her._

_She puts me in the place of hypnosis. She absorbed my attention to her._

_I'm not crazy. _

"_Ousaki-senpai… you're right! I LIKE HER…!!!! _

_But it's not enough..!! What do you mean that it's MORE THAN THAT….!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, this is the end of chapter 4..! What do you think huh? Can you provide any suggestions? If there is, please give as much as you can urge. Before leaving this story, please review this chapter. THANK YOU..!!**

**Up next… **

**CHAPTER 5**

**I GOT THE ANSWER**

**Please wait for it. It may take for a while because of my time schedule. I'm busy nowadays. I will continue chapter 5 as soon as I can….**

**THANK YOU..!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, fanfic pipz! It's really been a while.

I am very sorry for not updating this fic for a very long time. I really have a busy schedule and good thing that today is a free day.

Chapter five, Here we go!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Day Cancelled**

It's 7:25 in the morning. The bright golden narrow beams of sunlight intrude through the glass covered opening of the bedroom of Seiso Academy's renowned violinist. The brightness created by the rays of the shining sun slowly crawls from the neatly polished floor to the bed of the slumbering blue-haired fellow. A vivid glow of light illuminated his pale visage which disrupted his lightly shut eyelid. He refused to open his eyes but he failed and gave in. He opened his visions leisurely to meet the new day. He slowly rose from his bed and has his slippers on. He immediately went to the washroom.

As he went out of his bedroom, He saw the clock displayed 7:30. Her wanted to go back to sleep but something just hit his mind.

"_Heck. I promised Kahoko to go on with a picnic with her friends." _He mentally slapped his self and he blushed a little bit just to realize he just uttered Hino's name.

He lazily went to the bathroom again and took a bath and then he readied his self to leave.

The time is already 8:00. He is now ready to leave the mansion. He got his keys and lock the mansion's main door. He then immediately walked to the direction of the red head's residence not bothering the pleading growls of his empty stomach.

He already walked 8 blocks away from the mansion until he just notice that he is awfully hungry. He was beginning to feel weak. So, he must not waste much energy to walk.

"_Damn! I didn't eat something before I left." _He cursed himself.

"_Argh! I didn't even have my supper last night. I'm such an idiot." _He added.

"_Why would I bother myself of thinking about Hino. My thoughts are clouded about her." _He momentarily stopped musing that he felt his heart raced its pace.

"_Tsukimori Len, you really are an idiot. What is going on with me? Why can't I just be myself like before? It's like I easily lost my composure." _He thought while walking not knowing that he had already ended up standing in front of Hino residence. His stomach is annoying him.

He sighed after pressing the doorbell. He's already hungry and weak.

"_Just a minute!" _a sweet familiar voice replied in the other side of the door. He is welcomed by the person he most adored in his life.

"_Ah! Tsukimori-kun, you're here already? You're such an early bird." _ She surprisingly said. Anyway, it's Tsukimori-the most punctual being in class.

"_Oh, come in.." _ greeted Kahoko as she lead him to the living room.

"_Dammit!" _Len cursed. He felt dizzy.

All of the sudden, Kahoko unknowingly halt her steps. Len can't concentrate on his senses. He continued walking until he bumped on her. Kahoko alertly flinched and turned her back at him as she raised her hands and hit Len on his head then Len hit his head on the hard concrete wall. After that, Len collapsed on his knees. It sure was a hard impact that drifted him to be unconscious.

Kahoko panicked and kneeled in front of him and shook his back. That really shocked and worried her.

"_Tsukimori-kun has fainted!" _ She exclaimed in a terrifying manner. She quickly thought of a way to take him back to his consciousness.

Riiiing…. Riiing…

Kahoko heard her phone buzzing then she swiftly got her phone from the center table and presses a button to answer the call.

"_Ah.. hello, Mio-chan… uhm.." _she was cut off by her friend's immediate response.

"_Uhm, Kaho-chan, I think I our plan must be cancel because I have to watch over my grandmother. She was advised to be admitted to the hospital last night so my parent's told me to take the turn to accompany my grandmother in her hospital room until tomorrow. I also called Nao-chan about this and she suggested canceling it today. I'm sorry for the trouble Kaho-chan. This was so unexpected. I wish to go with you guys but it seems today's situation is my top priority." _She explained calmly.

"_It's okay, Mio-chan. I think I can't leave the house today too. Okaa-san and Onee-chan left for a business service demonstration. So let's just make it up next time. I also have some responsibility to take care too." _She replied then she took a glance at the unconscious form of the ice prince on the floor.

"_Ah, so see you at school on Monday, Kaho-chan." _ Mio said.

"_Sure. See yah.. Goodbye" _ She hung up and breath out a heavy sigh.

"_Now, today's responsibility is to find return Tsukimori-kun back to his consciousness. I must read a first aid book!" _ she mumbled.

"_You just gave me a pain in the head Tsukimori-kun" _ she told him as if he would hear her voice.

_"What will I do to you, Tsukimori-kun" _she sighed.

_"So I guess I'm going to take care of him today"_ she told herself.

She touched his forehead to check if he has a fever but not.

_"I better get a pillow. I can't carry him to the couuch. At least this would make him comfortable when he wakes up."_

She got up from her knees and hurriedly _went to her bedroom to get a pillow from her bed. When she went back to where Len lies, he's still unconscious._

_"I better drag him out of the way. I might step on him with my clumsiness later on."_

So, she drag Len by his foot and place him in a safe space. Then she raised the back of his head to insert the pillow. After that, she stared at his sleeping form.

_"He looks so peaceful and he's handsome in every angle. I wonder-" _She stopped musing by herself at the same time her face turned crimson red that she found herself appreciating the looks of the male companion.

_"Oh my.. what's going on with my head. Why do I always think Tsukimori-kun in this way? I'm fool to myself. I mean, he's so rich and talented plus girls are admiring him with that cool looks of his but that's what makes him admirable. Or I should say that that's his charm." _she said while looking at him.

Seconds past, a little mosquito landed on Kahoko's arm. She tried to slap the mosquito on her arm but she missed. Then the mosquito flew everywhere as Kahoko tried to killed it by clapping her hands together.

_"Oh_,_ I won't let you live you blood sucker. Dammit!" _she swore, getting pissed off on every dodges the mosquito do until it finally landed on Len's face. Then. . .

Len has just noticed that he is in an awkward position. He felt that he is lying on a hard surface but he didn't mind to bother to think about it. He opened his eyes all he can see is something is getting closer to his face that he can't identify what it is.

*SMACK!*

_"Finally, I killed it." _Kahoko cheered in victory.

_

* * *

_So how does it go?

The next chapter will be posted soon. I hope I would get some more time to keep on updating this one..

Sorry for committing some misspelled words and making some grammatical errors if you noticed some.

I would like to hear your comments, reviews, reactions or anything you want to say about this.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Good day!


End file.
